


Makoto Naegi: Ace Attorney

by RelativelyFlaaffy



Series: Ace Attorney Dangan AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Character Death, Characters secret to prevent spoilers, Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelativelyFlaaffy/pseuds/RelativelyFlaaffy
Summary: Makoto Naegi applies for a law position at a legendary lawyer's office.(Note: You don't need to know ace attorney to understand this fic, only danganronpa knowledge is needed. This is the first of at least two fics planned in this AU, I might do more though after that.)((also also, this fic will have a ton of character development and interaction, I'll occasionally switch focus of characters as well as try to do a creative prologue with imagery and a mysterious tone when I can. There'll be a lot of talking though, integrated with character observations, I hope you enjoy!))(((There will likely be five chapters split up into parts as well as plenty of exposition non-chapters in between chapters - Like two characters going out for coffee or something to talk about recent stuff - there will always be a prologue at the start of each chapter as well as parts for each investigation and trial.)))





	1. Chapter 0: Prologue

My name is Makoto Naegi, I'm a perfectly average guy with no spectacular talents or interests. I passed through high school with average grades and only just passed the bar exam on my fifth (and final) try. I am Makoto Naegi and my career in law is already over before it began. I applied to every law firm in the county, and got rejected from each and every one... well, except one but there's a reason I left it for last. Being the closest office to my current home and one of the most prestigious law offices in the country it would have been an obvious first choice, except for the fact that not one person has been hired by them since it opened 10 years ago. Not one student out of every single one in the country to graduate each year has had their application accepted. The law office I'm talking about is, of course, Komaeda Law Offices. It's even become somewhat of a meme among "lawyer-folk", to make Komaeda your first choice is the equivalent of an internet challenge. He's supposed to have a legendary temper, most professional lawyers are scared of him, so only the bravest of law students take the plunge, and it almost never goes well... but there I was, relying on a man who's so picky he's never found an apprentice worth his caliber. I'm so screwed.

I walk up to the counter, to be greeted by a receptionist. She smiles before speaking to me "Hello sir, this is the Shofukucho building, how can I help you?"

"Um... I'm looking for the... Komaeda Law Offices?"

The receptionist looked at me with merciful eyes as she directed me to the correct floor, she knew what was about to happen and I knew too. I stepped into the elevator, my nerves still acting up, it took me a while to realise I was shaking, and when the elevator reached the correct floor it only worsened, I stepped out and sheepishly trundled through the empty hallway until I reached it, the gateway to hell itself. "Komaeda Law Offices" was adorned on the door with a little four leaf clover next to it, It didn't make sense to me, Komaeda wasn't irish. I knocked on the door, no response. I knocked again, nothing. I knocked once more, and there was nothing. I almost started walking away when-

"Are you coming in or not? Take the initiative, who needs permission to enter their own interview?"

It was then I decided this man lived up to all the horror stories I'd heard. But I was in for it already, he knew I was there, I had to give in and opened the door. The office itself was quite nice, if a bit old fashioned. A huge bookshelf covered an entire wall, but none of them were case files, they were all novels. Komaeda clearly had a passion for reading. The walls were a chocolate brown colour, with a huge old painting on the wall to left and a large window on the opposite wall In the corner there was a small chess set and there was a couch underneath the painting. In the centre of the room sat Komaeda, sitting behind his desk. He wore a white t-shirt, held a cup of coffee, and had a severe case of bedhead. In front of him was probably my resume, which he was carefully studying with the help of his reading glasses.

"Sit down, and close the door. I don't want the heat escaping."

I sprang into action, closing the door gently before trying my best to look confident on my miserable stroll to the seat on the other side of his desk.

"I see you chose to come to your interview wearing a hoodie and jeans instead of a suit... interesting, I hope that works out for you." I told myself I should have put on a suit but I didn't listen. I thought he'd respect me for dressing casual, but he definitely laughed in my face. If there was ever a reason I was rejected, that was it. "So it seems you passed your exam on your last try... lucky break huh?"

"Uh.. yeah- ha ha..." 'That was the most awkward thing since awkward was invented, Makoto' screamed my inner monologue. My inner monologue was never wrong, I could always trust my inner monologue.

"Applied for every other law office before me..? So I'm your last choice, huh? I'm flattered." How did he know that? He stared at me with a blank gaze, impossible to tell what he was thinking but easy to guess. He hated my guts for sure, it was over.

"W- well I- I can expla-"

"Don't. Tell me, why should I hire you, what skills do you bring to the table?"

I was drawing a total blank. I didn't have any skills. I tried to think but then I got interrupted again...

"You don't have any skills? Well at least you're honest..." Me and my big mouth, this was now officially the worst interview ever. And just then, Komaeda threw my resume in the trash, discarded it like it was nothing. 

"Why do you want to be a lawyer, Makoto? Feels like you're wasting your life studying something you've got no chance in succeeding in." 

Ouch, there it was. Told by my actual hero, the person who inspired me to be a lawyer in the first place, that I was wasting my life. My heart was crushed. He'd taken my dreams and smashed them into pieces. Tears started flooding from my eyes, and soon that sorrow turned to rage as I shouted in his face.

"I just wanted to be useful to someone! To one person! I wanted to save them like you did... you were my hero! But you're not a hero! You're just an asshole!" The anger was gone... all that was left was emptiness, an overwhelming despair of uselessness and shame. But he had to make it worse... he actually laughed at me. It started as a slight giggle but turned into a roar of insane laughter, taking unbelievable pleasure in my suffering. I'd been humiliated, laughed at and my dreams were dashed. I expected it to be bad, but this was far worse than I could have ever imagined. I had to get back home, cry and sulk under the sheets, so I wiped my eyes and stood up. Ignoring Komaeda's howls of laughter I start walking towards the door. And right then he stopped.

"Where are you going, Naegi?" The nerve of him to ask that... after what he did to me...

"Home, and I think I'll take your advice and... give up being a lawyer..." I continued walking.

"But you're going to come back tomorrow, aren't you?" I turned around in confusion. He was now standing in the middle of the room, in front of his desk, looking at me with serious eyes and crossed arms.

"No... why would I...? I totally humiliated myself in front of you and got rejected again..."

"When did I say your application was rejected?" This was just cruel now... I wasn't falling for his sick joke though.

"Can you please stop it...?" But he continued.

"I found your display of emotion to be sincere and saw your passion shine through that emotion, you want to save people just like me and I can see that you're determined to do that. You're hired. Welcome aboard."

I heard the words but I don't think I really heard the words... They didn't properly process. 'You're hired'? I'm hired? I'm hired! It finally sunk in and that feeling of emptiness was filled with a wave of intense joy. I ran at Komaeda and hugged him as tightly as I could muster... after everyone had rejected me he'd taken me in after all. And then the floodgates opened... I don't know if it was the intense emotional stress I was under or the sheer happiness, or a mix of both... but I cried like a baby, right onto Komaeda's shirt. He didn't really know what to do at first, he tried hugging back but it felt awkward, so he then transitioned into patting my back while going "shhhh" like I was a little baby. Once I'd stopped crying I let go of him. I expected to look up and see an angry face for me dirtying his shirt but instead was greeted with a laid-back smile that convinced me that he really wasn't as bad as hyped up to be...

"You start tomorrow... I think you need a chance to clean up your face." I nodded in agreement and after exchanging goodbyes I headed homewards. 

As soon as I walked through the door of my home and into the living room, I was bombarded by my family gathering around me, pestering me for details on how the interview went. As the story went on, they began to look less and less optimistic. I reached the end, just before I was told I was hired.

"I'm sorry Makoto... I know it must be hard, being such a big fan of him and all, but you'll have another chance with someone else..." my mother said.

"Yeah! You'll get it next time!" my sister enthused.

"It was pretty tough... but then he told me I'm hired!"

"Good job, son! I knew you could do it! What won that Komaeda over?" said my dad.

"Apparently it was my... emotion and passion that made him like me... he said I have good intentions and.."

"Sounds like you made a good impression!" said my sister.

"That's my boy," dad said, "finally someone realises what an incredible lawyer you'll be! I'll go call him right now to thank him!

"No dear, you'll embarrass him!"

That night we all celebrated with a huge family dinner. My dad did end up calling Komaeda who answered and, surprisingly, had a lengthy friendly conversation with each one of us in turn. He mostly told us about his thought process in hiring me, the training programme he has for apprentices, as well as a few life lessons. But mostly he talked to my dad about business and politics and book recommendations and, worst of all, dad jokes. I could have sworn I heard them exchanging mobile numbers towards the end, my dad's always liked to make fun of me and now even if I made a mistake at work he'd hound at me for it. Maybe this was a mistake after all. But as of this point onwards, Makoto Naegi was officially a defence attorney.


	2. Chapter 1-0: The Orphaned Turnabout - Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A murder has occurred and a young detective-to-be has been arrested for the crime. Now arrested and sitting in a detention centre, he hopes to find a lawyer that will agree to defend him against all odds.

Drip... drip... drip... pooled blood forming under a dirtied detective. Shuichi had been on the trail of Harukawa for months, and now that he finally had a chance to arrest her...  
drip... drip... drip... his head was throbbing, splitting, like a melon that had been struck with a baseball bat. His vision starts to fade back in... he's awake again, somehow. drip... drip... drip... he looked down at his hands, they were caked in blood. His hand immediately jumped to his head, but there was no bleeding. He looked down once more, and saw that his entire suit was dripping in blood... drip... drip... drip... drip... he tried to remember the events of that night but couldn't... one second he was investigating in the kitchen and the next he was here, an entire night had escaped him and left him with just a splitting headache and a ruined suit. He managed to stumble to his feet. He was still in the kitchen, and it was just as empty as before. There were police sirens outside, but he paid no heed to them, stumbling out of the kitchen and through the main room back into the outside world. Suddenly he was met with a ring of police officers and sirens blaring in his face. One of the officers ordered him to put his hands up, which he did once he'd gotten his bearings. He was cuffed and bundled into a police car in a matter of seconds, all a blur to his still recovering mind. He asked the officer in the front of the car, "Why am I being arrested? What did I do?" But the officer only scoffed.

"Shut up you filthy killer." The blood certainly made it look that way, he had to admit. But he wasn't a killer, he didn't even know who was dead. They dumped him off in the detention centre, told him to contact his lawyer and explained that the trial was tomorrow. 

Hours passed. Shuichi had called his lawyer as instructed, but he'd mentioned that he was so busy that he couldn't represent him on such short notice. He'd resorted to asking any person who walked by if they know of a lawyer who could represent him, but they all ignored him or shrugged. Nobody wanted to talk to a murderer. Then a strange man with white hair walked into the detention centre. He wasn't a police officer like everyone else who'd walked past before, but he seemed to know everyone. Every officer he walked past, rank and file prison guards and fancy detectives, he greeted with a smile on his face and had a brief conversation. He was walking my way though, someone with such extensive knowledge of everyone in the police department had to know at least one lawyer! Shuichi waited for the strange man to pass him. But he didn't, instead he stopped in front of his cell and looked through the opposite window into the courtyard. He hummed to himself and tapped his heel on the ground idly. 

"H- hello sir? Can I ask you something?" 

"Hm?" The man turned around and looked at Shuichi skeptically. 

"Um... do you know any lawyers who might... want to represent me? I saw you talking to everyone and I thought you might..."

"Why do you want a lawyer? What did you do?" The man cut Shuichi off, his gaze cut through him like a 1000 degree glowing knife through butter (not clickbait). 

"I'm in here for murder... but I didn't do it! I was framed! Please, I need help!" The man looked puzzled for a second before everything seemed to click.

"Ah... so you'd be Saihara, huh? Good luck with that... if I were you I'd confess and hope the judge went light on my sentence. I know a guy who specialises in that actually, guilty clients who want a lighter sentence." Shuichi felt a pit of despair growing in his chest. It really was decided for him, huh? He was going to be a convicted murderer... he was never going to be a detective... and he'd never be able to face his parents again. His legs turned to jelly, but he managed to hold onto something before collapsing. He looked back at his tormenter.

"So did you do it or not? Keep what I said in mind. I'm trying to make it easy for you." Was it really easier to just give up? Put his career to an end to shave a few years off his inevitable prison sentence? Admit to a crime he didn't commit? It was the only way, he opened his mouth to give in before-

"You were really going to answer me? Save your words, we both know you didn't do it. And shame on you for almost giving up like that." He'd only met this man a couple of minutes ago and he was already getting scolded. But the strange man was right, he couldn't give up on his own innocence. He was a fool for even considering it. Maybe the man sensed how nervous and desperate Shuichi was getting and decided to try and lift his spirits which... sort of worked? 

"Y- yes... you're right... I'm sorry, sir. Now about that-"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do know an attorney who could help you! I'm sure you'd get along really well, and he won't be afraid to defend you. Wait, do you have your mobile phone with you? Using the public phone is a pain."

"No... they confiscated it..." The man sighed and called over an officer. Shuichi only heard parts of the man's conversation with the officer but the parts that he did hear made him giggle. After about ten minutes of argument, the officer caved and delivered the mobile phone to Shuichi. The man returned along with the phone.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Apparently they found no evidence on your phone so I scolded the officer for not returning it to you. Some police you have to give a good whacking until they follow due procedure. Here, call this number." The man handed a business card over to Shuichi, it said "Komaeda Law Offices" and then a mobile number underneath. As Shuichi read the card his eyes went wide in amazement.

 

"Komaeda!? As in him? The lawyer who has a 80% acquittal rating on so-called impossible cases!? Wow... I never thought I'd get to meet someone who knows Komaeda... this is such an honour... I've admired him for years..." Shuichi was a bit of a fanboy when it came to people in law. He had an entire wall dedicated to pictures of detective Kirigiri and her prosecuting partner Togami, he'd read every single article about Komaeda's various victories, but he'd never been able to see one of his trials. Finally though he was going to be able to see his idol for the first time, maybe he'd be his knight in shining armour and he'd ride into the detention centre on a white horse. He couldn't wait. 

"Are you okay...? You're drooling... just, call the number..." The man sighed and turned away. Shuichi took a few seconds to regain his composure and then he tapped in the number with shaking hands. He, after a small period of deliberation, hit the call button. The man's phone began to ring, he took it out and answered. "Komaeda Law Offices, this is Nagito speaking, how may I help you?" The man then turned to Shuichi and winked at him before turning back. Shuichi screamed and dropped his phone on the ground.

"M- M- M- M- Mr. Komaeda sir! I didn't realise it was you... oh I'm so sorry I didn't... how could Ievermakeituptoyou? OhgodIgushedaboutyoutoyourfaceI'msoembarrassed pleasekillme."

"Whoa Shuichi are you okay? Please slow down..."

"Yes! Of course. I'm so sorry Mr. Komaeda sir I..."

"How about I call you Shuichi and you call me Nagito, is that clear?" The man extended his hand for Shuichi to shake, and he shake it he did, rather too eagerly. "Now, My new apprentice will take the lead on this case. It's his first, so I'll be accompanying him in court. I hope that's okay."

"Yes! Of course it's okay Mr. K- I mean... Nagito, I'd be honoured." Shuichi was sweating profusely and breathing quite heavily, Nagito seemed a little unnerved but continued.

"I'll send Makoto over in a little while to ask you some questions. And Shuichi, once you get out of here... I look forward to working with you in future." Shuichi's heart skipped a beat, working with the legend that is Komaeda would be too good to be true. He was about to express his gratitude once more, but Nagito had already left. Shuichi just sat down on his so-called bed, letting himself fall into a world of fantastical bliss.


	3. Chapter 1-1-1: The Orphaned Turnabout - Nagito's Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation from Nagito's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain the title, this is part 1 of part 1 of chapter 1. Sorry if this is complex but I want to group things together logically, and I didn't want to have two POVs in one chapter.
> 
> Well shit I haven't updated this in like, centuries, but I want to become consistent and I want to finish this, so that's what I'll try to do. It's not even a super long chapter, I just kind of abandoned it... I feel really bad for that.

Nagito walked through the halls of the detention centre with a new spring in his step. He strolled out the door and got into his car. He drove a black Jaguar XJ with all the optional extras, Nagito liked cars. He very much enjoyed the sensation of driving which was why he positioned his law offices in the outskirts of Tokyo. The rent was much cheaper and he was able to drive around much more instead of deal with public transport, which was dangerous with his luck. Driving however has never got him into problems as his bad luck only affected other people and not himself. This unfortunately did mean that he very rarely got in a car with another person, although there was one exception to that rule. Nagito hummed to himself as he drove through the semi-crowded streets of Japan's capital. The traffic wasn't too bad, only a 20 minute drive while it'd take twice as long on the subway. He actually often made this drive, electing to select his friend as prosecutor for several cases. Although most the time it wasn't like this. Usually it was with guilty clients. He'd go to his friend and give him the details, and he'd make the judgement on whether the accused was guilty. He was a good guy, and scarily accurate, the past few years he's had a success rate of 100% without any shady tactics. The rush of excitement hit Nagito once more. He always liked having a new case on the go. Especially now he had the chance to investigate a murder. Nagito knew that Saihara had been innocent as soon as the boy talked to him. The very same friend he was here to visit was the one who taught him to detect lies like that in fact. Nagito sent a text Makoto's way explaining the situation as he arrived at the public prosecutor's office. He was immediately greeted by a parking attendant who directed him to a car parking spot. He parked up, locked the car and headed to room 1207, a high prosecutor's office. He knocked at the door. There was a shuffling from inside the office before the door was opened by a smiling purple-tinted shortie. 

"Woooow! I'm honoured that the great Komaeda would grace my door with his divine presence!"

Nagito rolled his eyes. "Stop that Kokichi."

"Awww but it feels like aaaages since we last talked! Gundy and I missed youuuuuu.."

"Well, I've been busy. Are you letting me in?" Kokichi stepped aside and ushered Nagito in. They both sat together at a table in the corner of the room to talk.

"What does my dear friend Nagito want this time?"

"I hired a new apprentice and I want you to face him in court. Can you do that for me?" Kokichi pondered for a second, rubbing his chin with his thumb like he was thinking.

"Nope! I'm busy!"

"What...?"

"I already took the case that your Naegi boy is defending on! You think I wouldn't notice you had a new pupil? It's been a reaaaal hot topic in the office. Almost everyone has been excited about it, and that's only because that boring guy wasn't interested! Always skulking around under that veil of black hair..."

"Oh, him... what's his story actually?"

"I dunno, the chief brought him in one day out of nowhere! Said he'd be the right hand man. Old man Togami is reaaal mysterious."

"I know what you mean... if only I could face him in court."

"Heeheehee! You'd give him a rough time! But shouldn't you be at the crime scene?"

"Yes... yes I should be, thank you again Kokichi." Nagito stood up and walked out, catching Kokichi's last words as the prosecutor closed the door to his office again.

"Say hi to Gundy for me!"

Nagito returned to his car, the only thing left to do was investigate. The place was the Harukawa Orphanage apparently. It was really creepy looking. Nagito parked up outside and approached the building. The officers outside immediately let him through with a polite nod, by this point the man was so highly respected. Nagito simply shot a smile their way before pushing the huge oaken doors and stepping inside...

The inside was as expected really, rows of beds, a kitchen off to the side, and an office up ahead. There was an upstairs too but it seemed the police were currently investigating there so it was off limits. The downstairs was totally empty though, just like Nagito preferred it. He started off with the office. As expected the body had been taken out already, a chalk outline on the desk showed that it was once sat in the chair and collapsed on top of some playing cards. Nagito approached the desk in question and took a closer look. The victim seemed to have been playing a game of solitaire before she was ambushed from behind and killed. To interrupt his chain of thought, he heard the orphanage doors creak open and a woman's voice muttering to herself. It was getting closer, but he could hardly make out what she was saying. Nagito sighed before taking a picture of the playing cards and then stuffing one into his pocket in a hurry. It'd be a shame if anyone found that card... Nagito left the office with a big devious smile on his face and headed for the exit. His eyes met the woman's as he walked towards her, she was a small girl with red hair and what seemed to be a wizard's outfit. He was confused for a second, it wasn't Halloween after all, but he shrugged it off and strolled out the door. It wasn't his job to investigate anyway, he already had what he came for. He whipped out his phone. He supposed it didn't hurt to meet up with Gundham to catch up a little, it had been so long that he could barely remember the old friend's face! That was a lie, of course... Wait, was he picking up the grape-haired one's mannerisms? He hoped not...


End file.
